


How Was Your Day?

by mmouse15



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: A little slice of life fic.





	How Was Your Day?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haywire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/gifts).



Natasha came through the door. Maria looked up from chopping vegetables for stir fry. Rice was in the steamer, and the wok was on the stove, ready for cooking. Natasha came over, gave Maria a perfunctory kiss, and headed for a shower.

"Any injuries I need to know about?" Maria called, pulling out the cubed chicken and turning on the wok, then retrieving the oil.

"No!" Natasha called. The shower turned on, so she couldn't be hurt much or she would never have stripped that fast. Maria wondered to herself when she had started being able to tell how truthful Natasha was about her own health. She returned her concentration to dinner, stirring the chicken into the oil and cooking them until they were white on all sides, then adding the veggies. Last step was the addition of tamari, a quick stir, and Maria started plating the food just as Natasha came down the hallway.

They sat and talked about work – the latest mission with Barton, Maria's struggles with Stark, Fury's latest ideas – and about the latest political news. Once they'd finished the supper, they washed the dishes together and then moved to the sofa, where Maria turned on the news at a low volume and waited.

Natasha started on the other end of the sofa. She got up, got a glass of water, and sat next to Maria, her eyes focused on the television. When the station switched to a local affiliate for a weather report, Natasha pulled her feet up, wrapped her arms around them, and leaned against Maria. Maria wrapped an arm around Natasha's back and put the other one on her knee.

Natasha let her head lean against Maria's. "There were kids."

"Shit," was Maria's succinct summation.

"Yes. Clint was...upset."

"What happened?" Maria held her a little tighter, and Natasha sank against her.

"He noticed first and waved me off. He set off a distraction, which focused their attention elsewhere. I came in behind them and started mowing them down while Clint rescued the kids. He got them all out and to safety, then came back for me. I was fighting five by that point, and two of them were Red Room, or a derivative, trained. He took them out, no mercy, and we got out of there. I really didn't get hurt, I just…"

"Hate being surprised," Maria finished.

"Yes," Natasha agreed, and finally uncurled, allowing Maria to pull her into her lap. Natasha tucked her face against Maria's throat and they breathed together. When Natasha finally felt relaxed, her body no longer vibrating with tension, Maria nudged her and whispered, "Bed?"

"Mmm," Natasha agreed, and let Maria steer her to the bathroom to brush teeth, use the toilet, and wash her face. Their bathroom dance was well practised and they moved to the bedroom together, fishing out sleep shirts and crawling into the sheets. They met in the middle of their bed and wrapped their arms around each other.

"Thanks," Natasha told her. Maria kissed her, slow and gentle.

"Always," Maria answed finally.

Natasha muttered and relaxed, dropping right into sleep. Maria envied her that ability, but she'd had a long day, too, and it was easy to drift off, holding Natasha tightly. They'd deal with the fallout tomorrow, but for now, it was good to sleep with her love in her arms.

~fin


End file.
